Street Love
by princessallii
Summary: A love that happens in the dead of night, in the love capital of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**/Author note: If any of you had been to tumblr under the miraculous ladybug tag you've probably seen the break dance au, this story takes place in which the reader and Chat fall in love despite how different their worlds are. The reader and Chat don't know each other in this one shot, they are strangers. Chat isn't the known superhero in this considering it's an au, he is just Chat Noir- the break dancing baddie ;^)/**

Your story starts out at the end of the long day you had. You had just gotten out of ballet practice and were heading out when some construction caused you to have to take another route walk home. It was about 9 at night in the love capital of the world, Paris. You were walking down an alley to avoid busy streets when you heard a loud beat of music nearby. Your curiosity got the best of your judgement and drew you near to investigate the loud music. As you rounded a corner you saw through a grate fence what looked like, a dance battle? You've had a pretty conservative life so you've only heard of these kind of battles from your friends at school. From what you've heard, these are 'break dancers' and they don't learn routines like your used to in ballet class, they're a lot more- free? You drew near where you saw what looked like a crowd surrounding these two teams dancing it out. From your view you really couldn't see much, the crowd, and the dance movements were all too much to keep up with.

As you were about to bail out and actually head home you saw this- flash of green. Out of the crowd of people jumped above and into the center of the two groups. Your vision was obscured by the sudden excitement and caused more to be in your way. You quickly moved around the corner of this fencing and realized it was hopeless by this angle, looking around frantically you decided to climb up the nearby scaffolding to see better. The music beat hard into your ears and the crowd around them suddenly got really loud and excited, although you didn't know what they were excited about you felt the need to know. As you climbed up the scaffold and got into a better view, looking through the railing of the scaffolding, you saw him.

You saw this taller male. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and had- black paint smeared over this top half of his face, obscuring it. He wore a slightly ragged black top with a coat over it that appeared to have cat ears on the hood which he wore up, and lined green. His hands were covered with finger-less gloves that had green paw prints on the palm, his bottom half wore slightly sagged black jogger pants with green lining and green high tops. Whoever he was, he caught your eye in a matter of one movement. Your normal routine of ballet and counts with soft beat and emotion was nothing compared to this. This boy, he- he moved with such emotion and passion like you had never seen before. His moves and the music all synced together in such a dramatic connection it blew you away, causing you to be hypnotized by him. Where he moved, you followed.

As this music beat came to an end, the boy did one final back flip with a final pop to the beat. That final pop happened to be looking right at you with this smirk on his mouth as if he knew you were watching the entire time. Your face heated up immediately as he winked and turned away from you back to to the other group of dancers he was battling. He blew them all a kiss as the crowd cheered, looking back at you he lifted his fingers and saluted you away as he turned his back and jumped up the side of the building, to the roof and out of your sight.

You didn't know who he was, his name, or even what his purpose was for being there, but you wanted to see him again. You had been captivated by a break dancer.

/

"What do you mean you want to quit ballet?! You've been dancing ballet since you were a child, what has brought this sudden passion change?!"

Let's just say your mother was not the happiest when you told her but, what can you do? You love ballet but its been about three weeks since that night in the alley where you locked eyes with that break dancer. No way would your mother ever know about this forbidden love you sparked between a stranger, she would fall over dead in all seriousness. You had fallen in love with a boy, who was a break dancer, a stranger, and not to mention if it would be mutual, a wink could mean nothing for all you know.

You were heading out for the night by yourself for some coffee. Since you've dropped ballet you've sort of lost most of your friends, all the friends you have at school are the type to hang out at school but not much outside of it so you really ran out of options. You were on your way to the cafe in your new attire as of a couple weeks ago. Seeing that boy and his fashion kind of inspired a new style for you as well. Instead of light skinny jeans and cute tops you're more into a punk'd out style- converse, ripped jeans, tank tops with logo- that style. You popped in your earbuds as you were on your night stroll. The night sky shined bright from the moon, covering the night sky in a gleam of glow from the huge star. Your tunes inspired you all of a sudden, causing you to throw random moves as you danced down the sidewalk to you destination.

As you dance and slide across the asphalt you hear a snicker from behind you. You pulled out an earbud and turned to see no one there. Startled, you spoke out-

"Is someone there?- Hello?" Not hearing a response you shrugged and turned to head toward the cafe again when a sudden hooded figure hopped down from the sky in front of you, scaring you out of your skin so badly you fell to the ground in front of the figure.

Your breath hitched in your throat but you wiped out the knife you always kept on you due to your constant night strolls. You heard a snicker turn into a chuckle as the hooded figure began to laugh quiet loudly. You looked up to see none other than- the kid from that dance battle.

"Damn, little lady. You sure do know how to give a cat a laugh. What'cha so scared for? Do i really resemble the big bad wolf that much?" He scratched the back of his head and gave a cheeky smile as he looked down at you with a natural resting smirk. "What's a cute kitten like you walking around at night, alone?" He held out his hand as he helped you put away the knife. "It's pretty dangerous if you ask me, want some company? This is a crucial _mewment_ in time, if i do say so myself.~" You were just so distraught that his kid from weeks ago was talking to you like he was. Did he remember you from so long ago? And was he flirting with you or was it just your imagination? These are the questions that haunt you.

You looked up at him with this look of confusion and slight sass as well due to your want to see him for the past few weeks then his sudden appearance.

"Now kitten, do I sense some _cat-titude_ coming from you, or is it just me?"

"Do you even know who I am?" Your embarrassment covered your sass quickly as your face lit up in a heat from anxiety.

"Oh _paw-lease_ , how could I ever forget such a cute face from such a cute little kitten?" Your eyes widened and your cheeks heated up more in a flush of color. "You've even got some sick moves! I'd love for you to dance with me!" He looked above him and down an alley nearby then back at you and grinned. "Hey'ya busy right now? You wanna throw some sick moves against our rivals? It'd blow their mind _fur_ me to show up with a cute kitten like you who can throw some sick moves _mew_ ~." You shook your head from your awe'd state and looked at him in a slight panic. You aren't used to boys talking to you, not to mention one being this close, he suddenly grabbed your hand while you were in thought and drug you along with him.

"Ah! H-Hey, slow down! Where are you taking me?! I- I don't even know your name!" He quickly pulled you behind a fenced in area behind a side building, it looked like the same area as before but you weren't sure considering the dimly lit area. He pulled you along and pushed you against the brick wall and pinned you against it with both of his hands on either side of your head.

"Chat Noir."

"Pardon?" You leaned into him and blinked a bit as he suddenly was smearing pink paint along the top half of your face. "A-Ah, hey-"

"My name- it's Chat Noir. There, I've told you mine, what about yours?"

"Ah- oh um, _."

"Well, _, looks like this is your first dance battle, do your best and don't mess up. It'll make me look bad."

"E-Excuse me?! You've drug me alon-!" He covered your mouth quickly and shh'd you. He got really close to you and looked into your eyes with his glowing ones, your face heated up again and you looked back into them.

"You'll do great. Don't fret, kitten. You got this." His face was so angelic, you honestly couldn't argue with him. You softly nodded to him as many people began to all pile in around you along with many people swarming around Chat. He was laughing and bumping with them- I guess these were his mates? He glanced at you and pulled you to his side, wrapping his arm around your waist. He brought you to the center of attention and blankly said.

"This is my kitten and she's gonna be throwin' down with us tonight. Treat 'er how'd you'd treat me, got it?" Your face heated up completely like a tomato, steam was practically shooting out your ears. You were so embarrassed and confused but you honestly had nothing to lose so you decided to go along with it the best you could and nodded along with his accusations. He saw your eagerness toward his fib and grinned a bit. You received many fist bumps, high fives, and hair ruffles. It seemed like another family like you had in ballet but- more like home.

The crowd and rival group showed up shortly and the beats dropped, beginning this battle among teams. As the trap began the rival team started their choreography, their moves were nice but you honestly expected more. When the next beat came around it was your moment to shine, you stepped forward and began your movements, taking control with ease and without permission. Chat and his crew followed behind. You didn't know what you were doing or how you were doing it, but you were incorporating ballet with street dance and it was working. You had no idea what was going on with you but you were honestly just letting your body move to the beat as it wanted. The rival team saw the passion and strive you had with Chat and his crew and they slowly backed away into their corner. The battle had just started and they were already giving in- funny, right?

Rain began to fall from the sky and this hyped up the crowd and rival team even more as everyone then followed. Chat let you take control of his group and within a short time, you were the center of attention once again. Among a crowd of strange dancers all your own, you were invincible. You turned around and pulled Chat to you, using him as a human standing pole, wrapping yourself around him as you needed to make the perfect movements to the music, he just followed along however you needed him to. With a final movement you laced yourself through his arms and around his body until you landed in a final pose on his shoulders as he held you up like a feather.

The rival team turned around at once and quickly scurried away from the battle in a flash and the crowd went wild. Chat looked up at you as he let you down and let the rain hit you two without care.

"Damn, _! You're so _claw-some_! How did you even do that?!" His expression read sheer excitement and it honestly was so exhilarating to have such a cute boy in front of you like this. He grabbed a handful of your ass and cheered on with his crew as they swarmed you two. You jumped from your skin and became very flustered but it wasn't something you hated even though you weren't used to it. You've only ever had one love interest and it was very short lived and boring, this was completely different. You enjoyed yourself with this cute stranger who just so happened to have some sick moves too. You really did love this.

As his crew dispersed in their separate directions, he had let go of you and was about to separate as well until you pulled his coat off his shoulder. He expression went from slight gloom to perked up kitten excitement when he laid eyes on you once again.

"You just gonna leave without a goodbye?" He turned around with a grin and pulled you to him.

"I thought I lost you in the crowd, what kind of guy do you think I am? I'd never just leave my little kitten all alone. Now for a more proper introduction." He got down on one knee and held your hand, kissing it. "I'm Chat Noir, but you can just call me Chat. And I'll call you- later?" You smiled down at him and giggled as he stood back up you hugged him in a slight jolt. He wrapped his arms around your waist and began to whisper sweet nothings. Just when he did so, you locked lips with his and held his cheeks slightly through his hair. Pulling away you smiled against his lips so lightly it was as if you weren't even touching them. He smirked to you and had a burst of excitement toward you. He reached down and held your thigh up against his own upper thigh and leaned into you. "So I'll see you around then?"

"I'm counting on it." You grinned and stripped a piece of paper from a nearby newspaper and jot down your number, sliding it in his hood against his collarbones. "I'll be expecting a real date next time, without the paint." You grinned but he smirked in return.

"Sorry kitten, the paint comes with the territory. You'll have to stick around for a while to see that. It truly is a _claw-ful_ sight, but I guess I'd be willing to deal with it for my kitten.~" He grinned and licked your cheek before separating from your embrace. "It seems I must make my escape now, but I will be calling you tonight _fur_ sure, kitty cat. _Mrow_.~"

He hopped up the nearby fencing and up to the roof once again, leaving you to head your own way back home. You checked your phone and saw the time to be 01:08. Shit. You were defiantly not getting coffee now. All you had waiting for you was a lecture and a call from a perverted break dancing prince charming that night. And you were happy with that.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been about two days since you met that sly cat in the alley and danced to your hearts content with him. You've quit ballet, you've picked up hip hop, and a new hobby, break dance. You didn't know him, but this kid who called himself Chat Noir showed you that there is way more to dance than you originally realized. You've changed in style since then as well. You've picked up this grungy slouchy style; ripped up jeans, flannels, wicked nice eyeliner that your mom never let you wear, vans, etc. You've changed a bit but hey, love does that to ya, huh? Chat hasn't called you like he said he would but I guess you couldn't blame him. He was competitive, he's probably been dancing and just doing Chat things, hitting on girls most likely. That thought kind of bothered you but you knew you couldn't be so special.

Your day went on as you passed some new kid at school, he seemed nice, face of an angel, and he smelled really nice. Too bad he wasn't in your class, but his locker was right next to yours. He never said hi and neither did you but you did see on his gym bag that his name was Adrien Agreste. Hm, sounds like a movie star name, funny, he really didn't seem like the type to be famous and snobby, but what would you know? You don't watch the news or read any newspaper, you got to the point of only being outside to walk to and from school, otherwise you were practicing dance, looking up dance moves on the internet, day and night, you practiced. You wanted to be ready next time you had an encounter with him. Just as you were headed home, you were walking down the stairs to leave school when you heard heavy footsteps quickly behind you. You turned and, Adrien, he was running toward you at mad speed and ran his shoulder into yours as he passed by, knocking your books from your hand by accident.

"Oh! Sorry, I gotta go, I-I'll make it up to you okay?" He helped you with few of your books but quickly left again before you were able to respond.

"Make it up to me, huh?" You sighed and picked up your books and headed home holding your shoulder a bit. For a small dude he had lots of strength it seemed, wonder where he gets it from.

Later that night you were practicing some moves that you'd been having trouble with in your room when your phone buzzed. It was an unknown number, yet the person told you to meet them in the alley near central- odd, how did this person get your number, and how did they even know who you were. You were highly frightened and didn't really know what to do. You responded with, "Who is this?" Almost immediately after sending the text, a response reading,

"It's Chat."

You gathered your bag and darted from your apartment so quickly, your mom didn't have any kind of time to ask what you were doing. This was your chance to show off some of your moves to him, and you were beyond hyped up.

As you jogged out toward ventral with your jogger pants, sneakers, and athletic crop top with a flannel over it, you searched with your eyes all over for Chat. It wasn't so out of the ordinary for him to ask to meet up so late, but what was the occasion? Feeling a tap on your hip he draped his arm over your shoulder and leaned some of his weight onto your frame.

"Meee-ow~ Now aren't you just a sight for sore eyes tonight? If I'd known you'd dress up for me I would have dressed up a lil' bit myself, woulda worn my good shoes." He smirked and pulled a smile from you with his comment and made your face flash that blush. He pulled you around and made your spin from the twirl of his hand. "Now, little kitten of mine, I bet you sure are wondering why I called you out here so late, and on a school night, ooH. Shame on me, huh?" You nodded and smiled some with complete blissful confusion in your eyes. "Well, I do need you to make a promise with me, think you can manage?"

Your little head shook up and down as fast as your head would let you and smiled. "Anything you need, I got it."

He smirked at this comment and took your chin under his knuckle and lifted it. "Didn't I say I'd make that accident up to you?" With a swift grin he kissed you softly as your entire being shook within you. He did not just say that.


End file.
